lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Allan/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Allan in Royotia - Byon Sector when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Believe it or not, I haven't been spending my years longing to chit-chat with some mitra child. Are you truly as imbecilic as you look? I have nothing to say to you. Ugh, I have absolutely no idea how Torgal can stand to live around such idiots. I have no idea how Torgal stands to live around such idiots without killing himself...or you. You again? That reminds me... The smallest of your Four Generals was saying... "My, Allan, even though you're sovani too, you act so differently!" What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Trying to insult me, is that it? That qsiti's getting too big for its nonexistent britches, don't you think? Next time you see that little thing, you'd better tell him to watch his abnormally long tongue if he wishes to keep it! ... No. It's not worth getting this worked up over a tiny thing like this. Just...forget about this, boy. Rrgh... I can't let myself be baited by the words of some pathetic qsiti... You again. That reminds me... I saw Torgal get angry at one of your Four Generals...that hulking lump of a fish-man. And all over something as insignificant as sneaking food. Ah, the lofty concerns of the famed Four Generals...simpletons. You know, I'd never seen him make such an overt reaction before, never. In fact, the prideful bastard would brag that only fools would show any emotion... Good god, what in the seven hells happened to you, Torgal!? How could you change so, you hypocritical— ... Tsk...not again... Ugh, what is making me so angry? Even he is not worth that. It must be a side-effect of having to debase myself to talk to you! Rrgh... I can't believe I let myself get this worked up over Torgal, no matter how galling he acts... Hmph, you again. It seems that Torgal has found someone else he's willing to confide in. Someone other than me... Well. Fine. It's fine. I'm glad to be rid of his piddling concerns. ...What. What is that look for? Are you laughing at me? Let's see if you're still laughing when I rip you limb from limb! ... ...That is, I believe now I understand why Torgal keeps you around. You people do keep things lively, don't you? I never felt this way when I lived apart from you other races. I always considered those who let themselves be rankled by little things to be ridiculously foolish. And yet, after having spent this time traveling with you people, I've found myself increasingly burdened by these...feelings. Odd... As time passes, the less I've thought that to be a bad thing... You people are truly the strangest group I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I had planned to leave such cloyingly buddy-buddy group at once, but for some reason you amuse me... Perhaps I'll stick around a bit longer. ...What's that look for? You don't like it!? Don't think I was joking about that limb-from-limb bit. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Allan, thus awakening his true powers! What do you want? I've decided I'll go with you people for a little longer. Category:Character Bonus Talk